


Souls Entwined

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DnD AU, F/F, I'm going back to DnD AU tomorrow, Pharmercy Appreciation Week, Pharmercy Week 2018, Street Racer AU, dungeon and dragons au, mostly in chapter 4, probably will lead up to the full DnD AU I have, there will be one sports AU, track star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Collection of drabbles for Pharmercy Week 2018





	1. Day 1- Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0 time atm so most of these will be short, probably all in line with Dungeons and Dragons because that occupies my time atm (DMing for 3 groups is a second job yall). Enjoy and I promise, I'll update the rest of my stories soon

 

This was familiar to her: the crunch of the leaves beneath her boots, the smells of the forest beckoning her to come further and further in.

Angela sighed, whispering a promise to the trees, one she intends to keep when all of this was over.

She spots the stream she was looking for, her fingers clutching the waterskins a bit tighter as she eyed the area. It seemed quiet enough, although she knew better than to let her guard down. There was an elk who raised his head, and she felt compelled to bow. She, of all people, knew of the rules of the forest. He bowed back, going back to the stream and Angela breathed a sigh of relief. She filled up the skins with much needed water, knowing it might be some time yet before they find another source, especially where they were going.

She looked up to see the faint light of the stars above, clouds passing over hiding them and Angela frowns. She retraces her steps back to camp, Fareeha cleaning her halberd, only acknowledging her with a nod.

“We haven’t done this in a while, have we?” Fareeha said sometime later, halberd safely stowed away by her armor.

Angela chuckled, tossing some wood on the fire. “When was the last time you can remember?”

Fareeha smiled, “2 and 4 moons ago, I believe. When I asked you to accompany me on a different fool’s errand for the Comtesse.”

“And here we are again,” Angela replied, muttering a quick spell to make their dinner appear. “Seems like I’m always following you on a fool’s errand. Makes me wonder, who’s the bigger fool: you or I?”

Fareeha’s smile faded, a small frown replacing it. “Do you regret it? Coming with me?”

Angela looked around them, the trees listening to this with interest, she knew. She looked back at Fareeha, brown eyes waiting for an answer patiently.

“There are many things I regret, Fareeha, but coming with you isn’t one of them. Will never be one of them.”

Fareeha nodded, eating the piece of meat set out before her. “I’ll make it up to you once we’re done. A small get away, just the two of us.”

Angela raised an eyebrow, smile not leaving her lips. “I’ve heard that before.”

“In my defense, it was Reinhardt that ruined it last time, not me,” Fareeha pouted, Angela laughing at the memory of their previous getaway, Reinhardt and the rest of the militia finding them in a state of undress in the middle of the night, Reinhardt forgetting to check with Hana that yes, the Champion had indeed taken the weekend off to relax with her girlfriend. “I’ll make sure to post it in every notice board in the keep, reminding everyone not to try and find us.”

“I’m certain you will,” Angela teased, giving Fareeha a quick kiss before finishing the rest of her food before getting up to give the horses some water and oats. “So, dear Champion,” she said earning an eye roll from Fareeha. “Shall we?”

“Yes yes,” Fareeha said, finishing up her own meal, picking up the halberd and stomping out the fire under her boot. Darkness surrounded them, the light of the stars and the moons coming faintly down between the trees. “You know these woods better than I do, so I’ll follow you.”

Angela nodded, getting up on her own horse to lead them out of the thicket they had used for camp back to the small trail that lead them to their destination.


	2. Day 2 - Welcome Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

Angela could only smirk as she moved aside once again to let another child through. The child gasped, standing in awe of the Champion of Shiertalar, even if said Champion was in plain clothes. Fareeha gave her an apologetic look, only to immediately get pulled by the group of kids to the middle of the new park in the middle of the city.

 

“No she was going to be on my team next!!” shouted one of the boys, tugging Fareeha one way.

 

“She was on your team last week! We get her this time!” The girl holding Fareeha's other hand tugged the other way, Fareeha trying her best to quell the two youngsters while the others bickered amongst themselves.

 

Angela laughed, waving to Fareeha as the other woman managed to sit the children down on the grass, all of them obeying as she told them to line up, and she will act as a goalie for each of them to shoot at, satisfying both sides.

 

She spotted a nearly empty bench close by, noting the young girl that sat on it, book in hand as she too, watched the scene. Angela moved closer, tugging off the hood that hid her face, the girl looking up briefly before going back to watching the rest.

 

“Mind if I sit here?” Angela asked, earning a nod from the girl. She seemed older than the rest, with still wet hair pulled into a high ponytail. Angela thanked her, setting down the picnic basket before sitting herself on the bench. Fareeha ‘missed’ the ball that the boy shot to her lower left, cheers from the other kids as they celebrated.

 

“You're Mercy, aren't you?” the girl asked, eyes still watching Fareeha. “The Champion’s Angel?”

 

Angela smiled, nodding and the girl gave her a smile before going back to reading. Angela looked around at the rest of the park, a few adults walking, others watching the Champion play with some children. “Thank you, by the way,” she heard from beside her. “You saved my mother’s life. My brothers life.” The girl said, looking up from her book towards the young boy, jet black hair matching his sister's. “We could never repay you for what you helped us with. You and the Champion.”

 

“You’re most welcome,” Angela said, trying to recall the last battle, shuddering at the memory, a phantom pain from the arrows that embedded itself in her stomach and shoulder coming back. Silence took over them. once more, Angela watching as Fareeha half heartedly saved the ball from in between the posts of the makeshift goal. She turned back, watching the girl flip to the next page, looking up briefly to check on her brothers before going back to the page. “May I ask, what are you reading?”

 

The girl showed her the cover, Angela smiling when she recognized it was one of Reinhardt’s stories from long ago. She heard some whining, Fareeha's voice, caring yet firm, telling the children she would have to go.

 

“But we just started!” the boy whined, stomping his foot on the ground.

 

“Tell you what, next time we go through here, we can play for longer. But you have to grow stronger by that time okay? Drink your milk, eat your vegetables and maybe, just maybe, I’ll bring Raindancer with me” Fareeha said with a grin. “Now where is my…” pretending to look for her until she spotted her. “Give Mercy a hug everyone, I'm sure she wants some.”

 

The kids rushed forward, Angela glaring at Fareeha as she stood up, the children surrounding her and hugging her waist. Fareeha came around and hugged her on the shoulders, telling the kids to go play once again. The older girl by Angela sighed, putting the book away as she gave them both a quick nod, following her siblings and the neighbourhood kids further down the park. “Sorry, I thought cutting through here would be faster to the keep. Picnic at the Queen's Gardens is now officially back on track.”

 

Angela smiled, wiping some of the dirt that had been astray on Fareeha cheek, Fareeha staying still for once as she did so. “Don't ever be sorry for brightening those children's day. To be honest, I was expecting it. You always cut through this park and if there are kids playing here, you always stop and play with them.”

 

Fareeha blushed, taking her by the hand to lead then back onto the walking path. “Ever thought of having some?” Fareeha asked, the sun now starting to set. “Kids, I mean.”

 

Angela shrugged, leaning closer to Fareeha. “Not really...”

 

A tense quiet followed as they exited the park, Fareeha looking down the road before continuing to the Royal gardens. “Have you thought about kids?” Angela asked, Fareeha stopping mid stride to look at her.

 

“A bit. I wanted to see them grow and be there for them, you know.” She paused, Angela hearing her sigh. “But I know it's not best right now, especially with our… situation.”

 

Angela nodded, knowing exactly what Fareeha meant. The Scourge’s threat was still present, looming over Shiertalar. Ana had sent word to them to expecting soon, not really explaining what and why she was heading this far north. But they were ready. Even if Fareeha was the Champion and was trusted by Shiertalar’s council, they had to be ready. Their lives were a bit more complicated than most. Angela followed quietly, allowing Fareeha to guide them to the keep’s garden. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.”

 

“Don't be. It's a topic that many our age talk about and its fine.” Angela sighed, giving Fareeha a kiss on the cheek, stopping her just before they came into view of the guards posted at the gardens. “For what it's worth, I think you would be an excellent mom.”

 

“You would be too,” Fareeha said giving her a kiss on the temple. “We could be dog moms, like Lena and Emily are. How does 4 mastiffs sound? We can name them Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo.”

 

Angela laughed, following Fareeha inside, wondering and hoping that, eventually, the dream of a family together would one day be true.


	3. Day 3 - Captain’s Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Let's Chill (Marriage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some liberty with this one since it doesnt really fit my narrative as of yet. But it mentions marriage. Kind of?

 

Fareeha woke with the gentle rocking of the ship, eyes adjusting to the darkness that was their quarters. A yawn escaped her, feeling for Angela only to find her side empty. From what she knew it was still before dawn, her body trained to be up at first light since childhood. She could count the number of times in a single hand where she had risen when it was already light out, most of it not entirely her fault.

There was murmuring outside, a foreign tongue she knew not of, but Angela spoke it well enough to get them by. Gathering her things except her halberd, she exited the room only to be greeted with two sets of blue eyes. 

“Ah! The Champion of Shiertalar awakes! Come! Come! Eat,” the old cook said, opening the door to the small kitchen, Angela smiling at her to let in through first. The kitchen was small but functional. A small stove top and island dominated the room, the rest being used for storage of rations and fish. “Come, eat! You both must be famished after last night’s battle.”

“Thank you,” Angela replied, sitting down opposite Fareeha, “Do you need help with anything, Gertrude? I can help with cooking too if you’d like.”

Gertrude shook her head. “You’ve done plenty, dears. Both of you have. If it weren’t for the two of you last night, we would have been captured by the Junker Pirates. Gods know they wouldn’t have gone easy on us, even if we’re just a fishing boat.”

“Are their raids as often as people say it is?” Angela asked, giving Gertrude a quick thanks for the small plate of bread and cheese.

“They’ve slowed. Like they are waiting for something,” the cook replied, setting a plate in front of Fareeha before sitting herself in the empty chair. “It doesn't feel right.”

Fareeha looked at Angela, eyes meeting briefly before they all turned to their meals. Gertrude smiled at them, letting them finish their meals in peace before both went to the deck for some air. 

“Ahoy there,” the captain, Vincenzo greeted, wind blowing his hair to the side. “Good morning to you both.” 

“Morning to you as well,” Fareeha replied, joining him by the wheel as he kept them on course to Waterdeep. “Not long now, I take it?” 

Vincenzo nodded, pushing his hair back. “Day and a half at most.” He looked to where Angela was now standing, smiling as the doctor took a deep breath in, watching the sun come up across the horizon. “You and the doctor are close, no?”

Fareeha raised an eyebrow, nodding slightly and Vincenzo grinned at her. “It shows. The way you two fight...perfect synchronicity without words exchanged,” he said, moving the wheel over a bit. “She loves you, and you love her. I can tell.” Fareeha blushed, still watching Angela move to the stern, looking back at her with a smile. “I can marry you, you know. Ship captains can out here. I’ve done it before, back when I was younger. Mid battle too. Couldn’t say the full thing but managed to ask them the important question. They both said I do, and the rest is history.”

Fareeha looked at Angela, wind blowing the blonde hair to the side, the other sailors watching her as well. “Not yet. Soon. But not yet.”

“Captain,” one of the deckhands said, saluting both of them. “Ezza would like to speak with the Champion and the doctor down in the brigg.” 

Fareeha raised an eyebrow, Vincenzo scoffing but shrugged. The deckhand ran to inform Angela, both of their eyes locking and she heard Vincenzo laugh. “See, that is what I mean! In sync.”

Fareeha shook her head as she followed Angela and the deckhand down towards the brigg, noting the layout of the lower deck. Ezza, the ship’s first mate stood over one of the cannons, giving them a nod as the approached. “Leave us,” she commanded, the deckhand turning back and leaving immediately.

“The Falcon of Shiertalar and The Angel of Peltarch,” Ezza said with a smirk, Angela rolling her eyes as she sat down on one of the barrels.

“Drop the act, Olivia,” Angela replied, Fareeha watching as a sing-song laugh filling the air as one of Ezza’s honey eyes turns purple. 

“Can't get anything past you, Ziegler. I'll give you that. ” 

“What games are you playing, Olivia?” Angela hissed, Fareeha now standing ready. Olivia Colomar, surprisingly raised her hands, face changing back to her normal self. “Why are you here?” 

“I'm hiding, alright?” Olivia replied, speaking in Celestial with ease. “ _ They  _ are looking for me.  _ They  _ aren't too happy I let one of their Mystics fall to you.” 

“Satya,” Angela whispered, remembering the injured woman carried to her hospital by Aleksandra. Fareeha studied Olivia, trying to discern if she was indeed telling the truth, the faint blush at the mention of the woman made Fareeha relax slightly.

“She was being used as a pawn, a tool for their schemes,” Olivia said, not looking at either of them. “I… I can't let them do that. Not to another person.  _ Not again.” _ Olivia whispered, Fareeha and Angela both flinching at the demon tongue used. “How...How is she?”

“Good. Working with the council to help defend Shiertalar. Asked about you before we left but left it at that,” Fareeha replied, leaning on a cannon. “What word do you have?”

Olivia, for her part, told them of whispers they heard at the docks of Caer Calidyrr: that the God's Eye was back, that there was murmurs to the south east about a genius child not seen since the end of the war, of a bard leading a revolution in land when he was of the water. Angela prodded for details, only getting a bit more while Fareeha just listened. “I'm sure you don't want to listen to me all day. I won't bore you guys any longer.”

Fareeha nodded, watching as Olivia transform herself to the Dwarven form of Ezza once again, leaving both of them alone. Angela approached her, giving her a kiss before straightening once again. “We’ll be back soon. Don’t fret.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“When am I ever wrong?”

Fareeha had to chuckle at that, giving Angela a playful shove as she followed her up to the deck again, ready to help as much as they could before they reached the metropolis of Waterdeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Feels tomorrow. You've been warned.


	4. Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Sports
> 
> Okay. Fair Warning. There is angst ahead. No I did not kill anyone. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italicized parts are in the past. Again, Angst warning. It does have a happy ending.
> 
> Thank you to Penta/Lycoriseum for letting me use Kamilah briefly in this story.

**_“Hey Angie. Just calling to leave you an update. Did my trials yesterday and it's looking good for next year. They say I'm a shoe in for the 100m and the relay team for sure. Not sure of 200m though. Just landed back to the US now. Hopefully by the time you're back we’re off again to the Olympics. See you in 8 months, babe. Love you.”_ **

**_Fareeha smiled, hanging up the phone as she leaned back on the couch of her shared apartment. 8 more months of being alone while her girlfriend was out volunteering on the other side of the world. Her phone beeped, Fareeha looking down to see it was from Lucio._ **

**_"U want in? Quick race. Pot's 10K atm. Buy in @ 2K. No Hana. EZ Win."_ **

**_Fareeha smiled, giving grabbing her jacket and keys as she typed a response back to Lucio. "OMW."_ **

* * *

Fareeha woke with a jolt, pain coming from various parts of her body. She looked at the time, a groan escaping her when she sees it’s only a couple more minutes before her alarm went off anyways.

Another night, another restless sleep.

She rubbed her eyes as she swung her legs off the bed, the cold floor making her grimace. Reaching for the cane she had to use, she made her way through her apartment, turning on the coffee maker before sighing.

There was a rumble in the distance, Fareeha looking out to see the darkening clouds in the distance before hearing the soft purrs of Tidal come towards her. The kitten had taken a liking to her and she didn't have the heart to bring it to the shelter. She reached up to the can of food, wincing as Tidal climbed her pj bottoms to sit on her shoulder as she moved around her kitchen. Setting the catfood down on the plate on the floor, Fareeha moved to get her own food, a small bowl of cereal and some coffee.

Fareeha saw the date. Of course it was today.

As if on cue, her phone beeped.

And Fareeha started to cry.

* * *

**_Fareeha smirked, crossing the finish line with cheers and praise. She could see Lucio already gathering their winnings, Fareeha getting out of the car to collect her share._ **

**_"Well played, Amari. Well played." Jesse said from his own car. "One day, I'll beat ya."_ **

**_"I look forward to it."_ **

**_"And this, my friend, is the smell is success," Lucio advised her, slapping the thick stack of bills in her hand. "8Ks for you. 4K for me. Life is sweet."_ **

**_Fareeha noticed the girl eyeing her up and down in the crowd, the girl licking her lips as she winked at her. "That is is my friend, that it is."_ **

**_Lucio looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Dude…”_ **

**_“I’m not going to cheat on Angela, relax,” Fareeha replied, giving him a shove. “I love her, okay? THIS,” she said waving the stack of money. “This will be enough to get her the ring she deserves and pay for some of the wedding cost.”_ **

**_“SERIOUSLY?!” Lucio exclaimed, giving her a big hug. “Grats yo! Let me come with you for the ring trip.”_ **

**_Fareeha let out a chuckle. “Deal. But you can't tell Hana or Brig.”_ **

**_“It’s a deal.”_ **

* * *

The knock on her door went answered. Fareeha sat herself at the window sill, sobs now drained out by the storm.

“Hey...Ree?” Lucio asked, Fareeha looking over to him. She had forgotten he had a key, having stayed over her place numerous times over the years after his gigs down the road. Fareeha joked before that he should start paying rent, and she knew he would have too if she had let him. “You okay?”

“Angela’s back,” she whispered.

“She sent an update via the group chat. Landing tonight, I guess.” Lucio said, scratching the back of his neck. “How you feeling?”

* * *

**_She waved goodbye to Lucio, making him a promise to come by tomorrow to help fix up his car._ **

**_8 months, she thought, til she could see Angela again. She had promised her no more drag racing and intended to keep the promise now that she had the ring._ **

**_Dark skies opened up to some rain, Fareeha sending a quick text to her Ma to let her know she was on her way as she started the car. Fareeha hummed as she pushed the car to go faster, her phone buzzing again and again. She sighed, grabbing her phone to look at it, texts from both her mothers coming in tandem._ **

**_The piercing honk of the truck snapped her attention back to the road, turning the car back into its lane. Too fast, Fareeha thought, feeling the car hydroplane on the wet road. The wall came up fast, the sound of the car crushing against it was the last thing she heard before everything went black._ **

* * *

**_The sound of beeping is what she hears first, groan escaping from her. "She's up. Fareeha don't move," she heard from her left. "I'll go get your moms."_ **

**_"Don't," she tried to say, the request falling on deaf ears as Jesse left her side. She looked around the room, the smells of the hospital filling her senses. Everything was still blurry, but she notices the monitors around her._ **

**_Kamilah opened the door, Ana standing behind her now sobbing wife. "Ami. Ma." Fareeha said, her voice cracking again, her mothers coming to hug her. She could feel the tears flowing, only realizing hit was her own._ **

* * *

Fareeha let out a snort of derision, looking back out onto the city. “Awful. Tired.” Fareeha heard Tidal mew, the kitten wanting up on the window sill as well. “She’s gonna hate me.”

“I don’t think Angela can ever hate you.” Lucio sighed, sitting beside her on the window sill, picking up Tidal to sit with them. Rain continued to pour, only cut by a car passing by under her window. “Have you thought of what you’re going to say to her?”

Fareeha let out a dry laugh. “Yeah. It’s going to be ‘Hey babe! Guess what? You know how you always told me not to drive super fast because it scares you? Well, you won't have to worry about that now because I fucked up my life in the very way you thought I would. Glad you’re home!” Lucio fell silent at the outburst, Fareeha looking away. “Sorry…”

“She’s not going to hate you, Fareeha.”

“She has every right to. I won’t blame her if she left me.”

* * *

**_‘Olympic hopeful and collegiate record holder Fareeha Amari involved in a car accident’ the TV reporter started, Fareeha tuning the rest of the audio out as she watched the skies._ **

**_Notification after notification poured in, from her friends, from coaches, Olympic officials and fans but they all went unanswered and unread. It was one text tone that broke through, Fareeha freezing up when she heard it._ **

**_“Happy Birthday, Fareeha! I don't get a lot of signal out here but I wish I could be there with you but we’ll have to celebrate when I’m back in the summer okay? Love you always!” - Angela_ **

**_She doesn't know… Fareeha thought._ **

* * *

The ride to the physiotherapist was quieter than normal. Over the last 7 months, Lucio, Jesse and Hana have all come with her to help and support her through the sessions. While she was certainly recovering, no longer bound to a wheelchair like the first couple of months, it was still difficult to get around.

She was lucky, she knew it. She should have been dead. Her car was totalled, but she was here. She was going to the doctors for TBI as a precaution, something her mother wanted her to do and she couldn’t say no. Her days were now filled with doctors appointments, less now, but still frequent enough that she knew it will be part of her for the rest of her life.

Her cane was a constant reminder of that she wasn’t going to be running at Olympic level ever again. That she wouldn’t be driving ever again but she was alive.

“We’re here,” Lucio announced, parking the car out front.

“Thanks.”

“Ree,” Lucio started, letting out a heavy sigh. “You have to stop beating yourself up over this. You lived. You still have us. You still have a stupid good degree that will probably land you an amazing job.”

“She’ll leave me. She warned me about this and I didn’t listen. I...”

“She won’t leave you.” Lucio assured her, taking her hand into his. “Angela loves you more than anything in this world.”

“I don't deserve her. Not after all of this.”

“You do. You love her. Some higher being kept you alive for a reason. It’ll get better, Ree. And Angela will be there with you. We all will be.”

Fareeha nodded, exiting the car as quickly as she could, thanking the gods that there was still some rain to hide her tears.

* * *

**_“I hope you’re eating your veggies, Fareeha! I’ve learned so much from my time here in Papua New Guinea. I think I may have developed a taste for spices now so we can cook all those spicy food you like when I get back. Only 7 more months. Love you!”_ **

**_“The village was showing me how they do their traditional tattoos. Holy.Shit. I thought getting our matching ones was painful but this was something else. I’ll call you next week okay? 5 more months! Love you!”_ **

**_Fareeha sighed, tossing the phone on the other end of the couch once again. 5 and a half months she’s avoided telling Angela of the accident. She made all their friends swear not to tell her, even her cousin, Brigitte._ **

**_“Tell her, Amari,” Brigitte spat out, Fareeha not daring to look at the younger girl’s face. “Angela is beating herself up on the other side of the damned world worrying about you. Worrying that you now hate her because you haven’t spoken to her in 2 months.”_ **

**_“I can’t.”_ **

**_“If you don’t, I will. I am not letting my cousin continue torturing herself over this. She deserves better than that. You deserve better than this.”_ **

\----------------------------------

“And down,” Dr. Strickland told her, Fareeha obeying as she set her foot back down on the ground. “Good. Your progress is remarkable, Ms. Amari. We’ll be able to move your sessions to once a month after this point.”

“Thanks, doc. Couldn’t have done it without you.” Fareeha replied, feeling a bit better now that the session was over.

“Your girlfriend returns home today right? Angela was it?” Dr Strickland asked, noting her file.

“Yeah…” Fareeha answered, the doctor watching her closely. “Not really sure how she'll take all of this. Haven't really had the courage to tell her.”

Dr. Strickland patted her on the shoulder, opening the door. “Tell her the truth, Fareeha. Angela deserves to know that. If she's the one, she will still be by your side.”

Fareeha nodded, exiting the room, wondering how to explain this to her girlfriend.

* * *

**_“Fareeha…_ **

**_Oh liebling…._ **

**_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. I missed the call from your mom. Moms actually. Kamilah sent me a lengthy email but it wasn’t until we got back into Hepa was I able to get her email._ **

**_She assured me you’re alright. That I don’t need to come back and everyone is certain you’ll make a full recovery. I...I know deep down that it hurts and we’ll have a lot to discuss when I get back._ **

**_But I’m just happy you’re alive. Gods...I don’t know what I would have done if…_ **

**_Please. Call me. I...Just please call me back. I’ll try to remain in the village for a signal. Please call me. I love you.”_ **

* * *

“ _You sure you don't want to be there? She'll be looking for you,”_ Brigitte had asked her, Fareeha nodding as the younger woman gave her a sigh before leaving.

Doubt wracked her, the rain finally stopping but dark clouds still filled the sky.

She loved Angela. Loved her more than anything. She stared at the ring, box still beat up from the crash but the ring still shined.

She heard the rustling of the keys, eyes going to the door. It was Brigitte, carrying Angela’s luggage up, Angela’s voice, her laugh still out in the hallway with Hana. Brigitte met her eyes, frown etching the girl’s face as she stepped back out, Fareeha hearing an exchange in both Swedish and English before the girl’s voice started to drift away.

Angela stepped through their apartment, far more than than when she had left 12 months ago. “Hi.” Fareeha felt herself break, tears coming out in sobs, Angela immediately by her side, hugging her. “Oh liebling.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Angela kissed the top of her head, continuing to hold her through the cries. “I ruined our plans. I fucked it up. You....I don’t know how to fix it, Angie. I’m so sorry.”

“Fareeha,” Angela said, voice breaking, Fareeha realizing she too was crying. “I don’t care of our plans. I care about you. As long as I’m with you, I’m fine.” Angela assured her, giving her a soft kiss on her lips. “I’m just happy that you’re okay. That you’re still here.”

Fareeha continued to sob, Angela holding her close. “Do… do you hate me?”

“Never.”

Fareeha allowed herself to smile a the answer, pulling away from the embrace. “How did I get so lucky? Finding you.” Angela let out a laugh, Fareeha tucking a loose strand of hair behind the other’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Angela said, giving her a deeper kiss. “So much.”

A loud mew came from the ground, Fareeha chuckling as Angela looked down to see the meowing kitten. “Angela, meet Tidal.”

“You got a kitten without me? I’m hurt,” Angela said, picking up the cat, giving her a mock hurt expression before bursting into laughter. “Come, let’s talk more in the bedroom while I unpack.”

Fareeha nodded, Angela holding out her hand to help her up. “We’ll make it work. You’ll see.”


	5. Friends in Strange Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - AU
> 
> And we're back to the Dungeons and Dragons. This is pre-Spellplague Faerun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to emancipator2992 for letting me use their DnD character in this :D

Fareeha stood outside, eyes trained at the group of boys passing by. She had to stifle a yawn, becoming increasingly bored of guard duty while Angela shops for the last of the supplied they need before heading home.

From their talks last night, it would at least be a week and a half before they are back in Sheirtalar. The road ahead was not friendly, she knew. They’re luck had apparently run out, missing the lone boat back to their city by a day. Most of the journey would be into Lizardfolk territory, into Yuan-Ti territory all along the coast before they reach Sammaresh.

She let out another sigh, looking around the docks and frowning at the sight of the boys that had passed her relieving themselves into the sea. Why Angela wanted to buy things at this particular shop instead of the one at the centre of town, she didn’t know but she trusted Angela’s judgement on this kind of stuff.

She looked behind her, dusty window showing an empty shop. Panic began to set in as she wiped the window only to reveal no one inside. Opening the door, she began thinking of every scenario that could have happened.

Fareeha knew Angela could handle herself. While Angela tended to keep her spells more in the realm of healing and nature (as is in her nature and upbringing), she had seen Angela in battle enough times to know she has the means to defend herself.

(And, if Fareeha was honest with herself, Angela in battle sometimes scared her).

 _If she was taken, they would have gone through the back door, using some sort of spell to silence themselves otherwise I would have heard them._ Fareeha thought, hand gripping the halberd tighter. She stepped closer to the back door, now hearing laughter from the inside of the back room.

Peeking inside, Fareeha saw Angela blowing on a cup, smiling at the shopkeeper across the way. The shopkeeper seemed to have sensed her, apologizing to Angela before coming out into the front.

“Hello there,” the giant Firbolg greeted, smiling in a dog like matter. “Welcome to the Eagle Five Apothecary. My name is Barf O’Lemew. How may I help you today?”

Fareeha stopped, trying to process the the man’s name, shaking herself of her confusion a moment after. “Where’s Angela?”

“Oh! You must be her partner! Come, we were just having some tea and catching up,” he muttered, opening the door to see Angela munching on some cookies. “I found her up front. I don’t think she liked staying outside.”

Angela giggled, moving down the bench, patting it for Fareeha to sit beside her. “I suppose I should have told her to join us.”

“Yeah...you think?” Fareeha pouted, sitting down in a huff. “You know each other?”

“Barf was a student of my father,” Angela said as Barf put a cup of tea in front of Fareeha. “My actual father, not you know...” Angela trailed off, waving her hand the same way she does when she was dismissing her assistants back home.

“Ah,” Fareeha said, thanking him for the drink. “Well, I’d love to hear some stories about Angela here, if you have some.”

Barf smiled, pouring himself a drink as well, regalling Fareeha of how a younger Angela managed to get herself stuck in a tree, too afraid to get down.

It was almost midday by the time they exited the shop, Angela giving Barf a big hug with a promise to come back for a longer visit next time.

“Khalee Windreaver should be at the Roving Rest in Tashluta. If you can give her this, I’d appreciate it.” Barf said, handing Angela a smaller bag. “It's some of the flowers they like.”

Angela nodded, waving a final goodbye as she joined Fareeha further down the docks towards the stables, hoping the stable boys had fed Sigrun and Rah for the upcoming journey.

“Have I met Khalee?” Fareeha asked, tossing the apple she was given up and down.

“You have. They're like me but as tall, paler than I am, dark hair, two different coloured eyes,” Angela replied, stowing the smaller pouch into her bag, her own being tied to her belt.

“Giant greatsword on her back?”

“Two giant greatswords.”

Fareeha smiled. “I liked her. She was quiet compared to your other contacts.”

Angela laughed, taking Fareeha’s hand as they walked towards the gates of the city, towards their journey home.


End file.
